shutuplittlemanthecompleterecordingsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Television Is Talking (Vol. 2 Track 13)
Ray: I despise all queers... all fuckin' queers. They despise and they hurt. I don't like queers. Piss on 'em, I despise them. I don't like fuckin queers. Let em' talk- Peter: I don't like assholes. Ray: Heh heh heh. My intelligence and my knowledge is ten times- Peter: That's great your intelligence and your knowledge ? and ahh... Ray: It is ten times what it Peter: No, the main thing is that there's no rent... Ray: Good, goodbye you fuckin' queer motherfucker. The la- the best thing that can happen to me according to my doctors, is for I to say “Goodbye you cocksucker”, and never see you again! That's what my doctors told me today...and I already know that! Peter: You're lying Ray: Don't call me a liar you cocksucker. You fuckin' lyin' fuckin' piece 'a shit. You call me a liar? Shit. You ain't told the truth in fifty fuckin' years- You ain't nothin' but a fuckin' piece 'a shit! Peter: Oh havin' fun. Ray: I'm not havin' fun you cocksucker. But you're nothin', and I'll be so glad when you go. Goodbye Charlie, I'll be so fuckin' glad when you're gone. 'Cause I despise fuckin', punks like you. Peter: You've already said that so goodnight. Ray: Goodnight punk. You punk cocksucker, I'll be glad when you're dead, or gone or something. Peter: Goodnight. Ray: Cause you ain't a human being. Peter: Goodnight. Ray: You ain't a human being you fuckin'- Peter: Goodnight! Ray: Don't call me goodnight you cocksucker. Peter: I am saying- Why do you keep screeching? Ray: Shut your fuckin' mouth! Peter: All it does is wake everybody else- all I'm saying is- Ray: Then shut your fuckin' mouth you fuckin' piece of shit! Peter: ...Go to bed Ray: Then shut your fuckin' mouth! Peter: Then do it. Ray: Shut your fuckin' mouth you cocksucker. Excuse me...cocksucker. Not even a human being, he's a fuckin' dog...he ain't a indecipherable. No I will not... Peter: Do not do that, I'm gonna call Don right now because I have already told him that you have threatened to kill me, now goddammit if you're say that I'm going to have to call him. Ray: Use the phone. Peter: I will. Don't you- Ray: Would you mind shuttin' your fuckin' mouth?! Peter: Don't you tell me that you gotta kill. Ray: Would you mind shuttin' your mouth you stupid son of a bitch?! Peter: You're the one screeching. Ray: Good! Peter: Nobody else. Ray: Hey listen you cocksucker shut your fuckin' mouth! Peter: Then why don't you? Ray: I'll shut my mouth...Shut your fuckin' mouth you goddamn piece of shit! Peter: ...Screeching. Ray: Good, shut your fuckin' mouth. Peter: Then do it... Ray: Shut up you cocksucker. Peter: Then do it. Ray: You ain't a human being, you're a fuckin' dog. Shut your fuckin' mouth...and keep it shut! I'm sick and fuckin' tired of listening to you you cocksucker. Shut your fuckin' mouth... I'm watchin' the television. Peter: I know, you're the one talking. Ray: I'm not talking you fuckin' asshole, you are. The television is talkin' I'm not talkin' you dumb son of a bitch. Shut your fuckin' mouth. Goddamn fuckin' asshole piece of shit, shut your fuckin' mouth. You're not a human being you fuckin' dog...cocksucker you can't even tell the difference between, a conversation and the television. You're not a human being you're a fuckin' dog. Not even a dog...I know a lot more intelligent dogs than you are. You ain't, you ain't nothin' but a piece of shit. Goddamn asshole-motherfucker. Disgusting cocksucker... fuckin' asshole son of a bitch...coughs... What'd you have to say? You say something? Hello there you little fuckin' queer, what'd you say? Nope, he won't say nothin'. Hey look- Peter: I did, I've said it twice, I don't listen to pipsqueaks. Ray: Ha ha ha ha. You don't listen to intelligent people either, you fuckin' piece of shit. All you are is a fuckin' queer. That's all you are and all you ever will be. You're not a human being you're a goddamn fuckin'- Peter: Fine I'm not paying rent either. Ray: Good, goodbye you cocksucker. I've been- I want you- I want you gone. I tell you what: I told em' out there today at the hospital, I said if I have to spend one more month with that cocksucker, I'm gonna kill him, or he's gonna kill me. Peter: You didn't say that. Ray: You're goddamn right I told them. Peter: Please go to sleep! Nobody wants to talk to you! Ray: Hey listen you fuckin' piece of shit- Peter: I don't wanna talk to you, please! Ray: Good then shut your fuckin' mouth! If you wanna talk to me then shut your fuckin' mouth! Peter: You're the one talking. Ray: Good then shut your fuckin' mouth you cocksucker. I ain't talking to you goddamn piece 'a fuckin' shit. Shut your fuckin' mouth.You ain't nothin' but a piece 'a shit, shut your fuckin' mouth. Goddamn fuckin' asshole-motherfucker. You ain't a human being, you're a fuckin' dog and I despise you. I despise any fuckin' dog like you. Cocksucker...I wish you were dead you dirty son of a bitch. You ain't a human being you're a fuckin' dog. Shut your fuckin' mouth you goddamn piece 'a shit.